


In Memoriam

by DarkSaori



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSaori/pseuds/DarkSaori
Summary: Kurenai havia perdido Asuma e, grávida, recebia ajuda e carinho de todos na aldeia, principalmente de Shikamaru, que se comprometeu a ajudá-la com o bebê.ASUKURE || NARUTO SHIPPUDEN
Relationships: Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	In Memoriam

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, amores, tudo bem? Espero que gostem dessa fanfic, a escrevi com muito amor e carinho <3  
> Eu ainda não cheguei no Shippuden, acreditem, mas escrevi como eu imaginei que poderia ser esse momento tão delicado da vida de Kurenai. Espero que vocês tenham uma ótima leitura e que comentem <3
> 
> Beijos!
> 
> \- Saori

Kurenai vestia vermelho. O vestido longo contrastava com os seus olhos da mesma cor, lhe conferindo um destaque belíssimo apesar da situação. Ela gostava de vermelho, mas decidiu usar aquela cor em sua roupa pela pessoa que havia perdido. Asuma, o grande amor de sua vida, foi morto em combate e aquela era uma dor que ela não sabia se iria superar, mas que precisava ao menos tentar suportar. 

Aquele homem foi tudo para ela e diante do túmulo dele, sentiu verdadeiramente o seu mundo ruir, dando-se conta de que ele havia partido para sempre. Fez um esforço enorme para não deixar as lágrimas descerem, Asuma não iria gostar de vê-la daquela forma e sabia disso, mas era inevitável. Não dava para se acalmar sabendo que nunca mais o tocaria, beijaria, ainda mais esperando uma filha dele. 

Mas Kurenai sabia que era uma mulher forte e capaz, que honraria o pai de sua filha acima de qualquer coisa, além de honrar a ela mesma e suas memórias. 

Mirava o túmulo de Asuma tão fixamente, fazendo uma oração silenciosa, não percebendo que havia mais alguém com ela. Fungou sentindo o nariz arder e se sobressaltou ao ouvir aquela voz tão conhecida. 

— Kurenai... 

Virou-se no mesmo instante, sorrindo pequeno para aquele jovem rapaz tão querido para Asuma e para ela, claro. 

— Shikamaru... 

— Você está bem? — Indagou ele aproximando-se e lhe tocando o ombro. 

— Eu ficarei bem. — Respondeu ela pondo a sua mão direita sobre a mão dele, apertando com certa força, demonstrando que estavam juntos naquele momento tão difícil. 

Shikamaru não disse nada, apenas assentiu e retirou a sua mão do ombro dela após dar um leve aperto reconfortante, aproximando-se do túmulo e deixando um buquê de rosas brancas, as preferidas de Asuma. 

— Ele teria gostado tanto dessas rosas... — Comentou Kurenai fungando alto e sentindo a angústia lhe atingir com cada vez mais força, as lágrimas já se formando em seus olhos e descendo com tal rapidez que ela não pôde freá-las. 

— Ele gostou, eu tenho certeza de que ele está conosco, agora mesmo... — Disse Shikamaru sorrindo pequeno, tentando conforta-la. 

Durante os treinamentos, eles conversavam sobre a vida, sobre tudo, e diversas vezes o sensei lhe falara sobre Kurenai, o quanto a amava e o tanto que faria por ela pois ela era a luz da sua vida. 

— É, você tem razão... — Sorriu conformada enquanto secava as lágrimas, engolindo a saliva apressadamente; odiava aquele clima, ainda mais se tratando do único homem que amara na vida, então fez um esforço para terminar de chorar. 

Shikamaru sorriu pequeno, porém sincero, e suspirou virando-se para ela. 

— Eu prometo que quando esse bebê nascer eu cuidarei dele e se você me der a honra de ser sensei dele... Eu serei o shinobi mais realizado do mundo. — Disse seriamente, fazendo com que Kurenai arregalasse os seus olhos avermelhados, espantada com tamanha responsabilidade que Shikamaru desejou para si. Exatamente como Asuma o descrevia... Um garoto inteligente, focado e com um coração enorme. Não pôde deixar de sorrir. 

— Sei que ela amará aprender com você. 

— "Ela"? — Arregalou os olhos. — É uma garota? 

— Sim e ela irá se chamar Mirai... — Falou encantada, acariciando a barriga, chamando a atenção do garoto, que olhou o movimento e sorriu. 

— Mirai... Será uma honra ensinar a ela tudo o que sei, assim como Asuma fez comigo... — Voltou a olhá-la nos olhos, recebendo um assentimento de cabeça. 

— Mirai vai adorar você, Shikamaru... Asuma te adorava e eu também... — Kurenai não demonstrava muito os seus sentimentos, mas Shikamaru a conhecia através dos lábios de Asuma, as coisas que conversavam, o que significava que se ela havia dito aquelas palavras era porque o seu sentimento era realmente verdadeiro e grande. 

— Eu... Eu nem sei o que dizer... Eu... Eu também adoro vocês, mesmo que Asuma-sensei não esteja mais presente fisicamente... — Respondeu com o rosto corado, arrancando um riso baixinho de Kurenai. 

— Sabe, Shikamaru, Asuma sempre adorou Ino e Choji, mas o que ele sentia por você era muito forte... Ele me falava das partidas de Shogi de vocês e do quanto você se tornou um bom estrategista por causa do jogo... Ele realmente te admirava e queria que você soubesse disso da minha boca, por mais que você já saiba... Asuma sempre foi um homem sensível e de dizer o que sentia, você o conheceu... 

— Obrigado, Kurenai-sensei... Me toca ouvir essas palavras... Eu o tinha como um segundo pai, eu o adorava como ninguém... Para mim não é fácil falar sobre sentimentos, me dá muita preguiça, mas ele sabia do que eu sentia e do quanto gostava de jogar Shogi com ele... Sentirei muita falta... 

Ao ouvir aquilo, Kurenai tocou no ombro do garoto e o puxou para um abraço, que foi logo correspondido. 

— Eu não sou o Asuma, mas sempre que quiser conversar, é só ir na minha casa... Eu e Mirai iremos te receber muito bem. 

Shikamaru sorriu ainda mais envergonhado e em pouco tempo se separaram do abraço. Kurenai tocou o rosto do garoto com um carinho maternal, sorrindo, e se afastou indo embora e o deixando lá com Asuma, ou o que ele havia se tornado. 

Nos dias seguintes, sempre que podia, Shikamaru passava na casa de Kurenai para relembrar seu mestre e tomar um pouco de chá. Ele e Kurenai passavam horas conversando, rindo de algumas bobagens e jogando Shogi, o jogo que o garoto e Asuma jogavam; a mulher não possuía tanta paciência, mas aceitou aprender e em pouco tempo se tornou muito habilidosa, mas Shikamaru — é claro —, ainda sabia calcular os passos melhor do que ela. 

E logo os dias se tornaram semanas, que se tornaram meses, e a cada pequeno instante ele e Kurenai se tornaram mais próximos, chegando ao ponto de Shikamaru ir todos os dias ver como ela e Mirai estavam, sorrindo quando a mulher o permitiu sentir os chutes da bebê, se emocionando com algo que ele jamais pensou na vida se emocionar. 

Aos poucos, Shikamaru se tornou um homem ainda mais sensível e cuidadoso, sempre auxiliando Kurenai, pois o peso da barriga a impedia de executar tarefas que antes eram simples. O shinobi cansou de preparar jantares para eles, sendo instruído por ela — sempre sentada em sua poltrona de amamentação —, rindo quando ele deixava um ou outro ingrediente cair ao chão e xingava baixinho. 

Ambos se acostumaram com a presença um do outro e se sentiam felizes e protegidos, como uma mãe e um filho. Choji e Ino vez ou outra cobriam Shikamaru em alguma tarefa, pois sabiam do apego dele com Asuma e sua família; eles o entendiam, pois por mais que o tempo houvesse passado, a dor da perda do sensei parecia se tornar maior a cada segundo, e era algo que eles ainda aprendiam a lidar diariamente. Não era fácil, mas Asuma não voltaria à vida e cedo ou tarde, eles precisariam superar a sua morte, mesmo não esquecendo o que a sua figura significava, assim como os seus ensinamentos que eles levariam consigo eternamente. 

Era complicado para todos da aldeia, principalmente para Kurenai e a equipe Asuma, pois todos sempre se lembravam do sensei quando a saudade apertava. 

Em um certo dia, Shikamaru caminhava até a casa de Kurenai com as mãos nos bolsos, assoviando uma canção qualquer e sentiu algo percorrer a sua espinha ao chegar próximo à casa dela e ouvir gritos agoniantes da porta. Imediatamente sacou a kunai e a posicionou na horizontal bem na linha de seu rosto, abrindo a porta com todo o cuidado e adentrando o local, não encontrando a mulher. Os gritos, no entanto, podiam ser ouvidos cada vez mais altos, o que o fez sentir o suor cobrir a sua pele em uma camada fina. 

— Kurenai! Onde você está? — Indagou caminhando atenta e cuidadosamente pela sala, indo em direção à cozinha. 

— Shikamaru... — A voz conhecida por ele gemeu de dor, o alarmando e o fazendo correr até ela, passando pela cozinha feito um furacão e se assustando com a cena que presenciou. 

Kurenai estava caída no chão do quarto, tremendo, com uma poça de líquido transparente embaixo de si. Suas pernas estavam abertas e lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto bem feito, deixando Shikamaru nervoso e sentindo o coração bater muito acelerado. 

— Kurenai, o que aconteceu? Você está bem? — Ele então abaixou a kunai, tentando se acalmar. 

— Shikamaru... — O rosto dela contorceu-se em dor, preocupando ainda mais o garoto. 

— O que é isso? — Indagou observando o líquido, o suor já escorrendo pelas laterais de seu rosto, o fazendo conter as gotas salgadas com a mão livre. — Você está entrando em trabalho de parto ou algo do tipo? — Sim, ele não entendia nada de gravidez, mas deduziu que só poderia ser aquilo. 

Kurenai já havia lhe dito que estava com nove meses de gestação, e apesar disso nada poderia tê-lo preparado para aquele momento tão inédito. 

— S-Sim, m-me ajude! — Pediu com a voz fraca, contorcendo-se com as dores que Shikamaru jamais faria ideia de como eram. 

Sem perder mais tempo, o garoto guardou a sua arma ninja e se aproximou a segurando por trás, a levantando com dificuldade e passando um braço pelo ombro dela, a levando com ele para o lado de fora. Kurenai gemia de dor e Shikamaru se sentia mais apavorado do que qualquer coisa, se sobressaltando ao ver Kakashi cruzar o seu caminho. 

— Oi... Está tudo bem? — A voz calma do mais velho chegou aos ouvidos de Shikamaru rapidamente, mas dava-se para notar o quão preocupado ele estava. 

— A Kurenai está em trabalho de parto... Você pode nos ajudar, Kakashi? — Em uma outra situação, ele mesmo resolveria, porém um parto era algo que ele nunca havia visto em sua vida, nem o início e nem o fim. 

Àquela hora, deveria recorrer a alguém mais velho e mais experiente, como o sensei de cabelos platinados. 

— Eu a levarei. Você vem? — Kakashi ainda se mantinha calmo, mas a pergunta atingiu o mais novo com urgência, pois ele sabia de todo o carinho que o garoto nutria pela família Sarutobi e queria saber se ele desejava acompanhá-los naquele momento tão importante. 

— Estarei logo atrás. — Disse e entregou Kurenai com cuidado a Kakashi, que a pegou nos braços e correu o mais rápido que a sua força ninja lhe permitiu. 

Claro que Kurenai estando grávida pesava bem mais do que se não estivesse, mas Kakashi conseguiu equilibrar-se bem, além de que ela não havia engordado tanto como dissera a ele alguns dias atrás em uma conversa jogada fora. 

Shikamaru seguiu-os e em pouco tempo chegaram ao Hospital Central de Konoha. 

Kakashi rapidamente a entregou aos cuidados dos médicos enquanto pegava um café e se sentava com Shikamaru na sala de espera, calmamente soprando de leve o copo descartável. Já o mais novo se mantinha calado, pensativo, atraindo a atenção do platinado. 

— O que houve, Shikamaru? Sei que você não é um dos que mais falam, mas está tudo bem? Quer conversar? 

— É só que... Sabe, Kakashi, eu não estava pronto para isso, foi tão de repente... Sempre fui um cara de raciocínio rápido, mas me assustei ao vê-la daquele jeito, no chão... E eu criei um vínculo especial com a Mirai e ela estar prestes a nascer me deixa com um frio na barriga que eu nem sei explicar... — Riu de forma nervosa enquanto olhava Kakashi tomar um longo gole de café, o leve vapor da bebida rodopiando defronte o mais velho. 

— Eu te entendo, mas as coisas são assim mesmo... Em um minuto, tudo está bem e de repente tudo se torna diferente, como a situação que você presenciou... Gravidezes são assim... E vai ficar tudo bem, todos sabemos do enorme carinho entre você e Asuma e do quanto Kurenai se tornou importante para você na mesma medida... Não precisa queimar os seus neurônios pensando nisso. Você fez o que tinha que fazer e foi uma sorte me encontrar, e mesmo que eu não houvesse aparecido sei que resolveria a seu modo. — Disse e sorriu, fechando o único olho exposto, numa clara demonstração de carinho e confiança, o que fez Shikamaru corar violentamente. 

— É, bem, obrigado pelas palavras, pelo respeito e... V-Você acha mesmo que eu teria condições de realizar um parto? Isso é muito complicado. — O tom de sua voz veio carregado de vergonha e medo, que não passaram despercebidos por Kakashi. 

— Veja só, Shikamaru... — Kakashi recomeçou a falar, já abrindo o seu olho direto para que o mais novo captasse e sentisse o que ele estava prestes a dizer. — Mesmo que eu não aparecesse, tudo daria certo, afinal, o bebê ia precisar nascer, correto? Ele sairia de qualquer modo, mesmo que fosse constrangedor ou que você estivesse com medo... E sei que conseguiria ajudar Kurenai, pois o instinto faz com que o ser humano tome uma atitude diante de uma situação como essa. E até gênios como você sabem disso, não é? 

— É, você tem razão. — Afirmou completamente sem jeito enquanto tentava controlar o rubor de seu rosto. — Bom, valeu por responder a minha pergunta... Eu acho... 

— Por nada. Precisando conversar sobre mais alguma coisa, é só dizer. — Tomou mais alguns goles do café, recebendo um riso sacana de Shikamaru como resposta. 

— Certo. E como está o seu dia hoje? Está de folga? — Indagou o mais novo apenas para o silêncio não lhe constranger, afinal, numa situação como aquela queria se manter alerta e de certa forma, confortável. 

— Ah, hoje a Quinta Hokage pegou leve comigo. Ainda bem, eu estava precisando... 

Shikamaru riu e em pouco tempo, engataram uma conversa sobre diversos assuntos, até que finalmente a médica apareceu. O moreno se levantou, estranhando o fato de ser Sakura a recebê-lo. 

— Shikamaru! 

— Sakura! Mas o quê...? 

— Eu só estou acompanhando, não fui eu quem fiz o parto. — Sorriu a garota de cabelos rosados, corada e completamente sem jeito enquanto mirava de Shikamaru para Kakashi e vice-versa. — Olá, Kakashi-sensei! 

— Olá, Sakura! — Respondeu o mais velho de forma amigável e gentil. 

— Bom, você quer ir vê-la? Ela quer falar com você. 

Shikamaru então olhou de Sakura para Kakashi e novamente para a garota, se sentindo um pouco perdido. 

— Vá, Shikamaru. Sei que é importante o que ela tem para lhe dizer, além, é claro, de lhe apresentar Mirai. 

Engolindo em seco e sentindo borboletas em seu estômago, Shikamaru assentiu e seguiu Sakura até um corredor que levava diretamente para os quartos. Ele não sabia dizer como se sentia, mas aquelas borboletas se tornavam cada vez mais violentas enquanto batiam asas contra o seu organismo. 

— É aqui. Eu não podia permitir, mas já que é um pedido especial, você tem vinte minutos. — Sorriu a garota, recebendo um aceno de cabeça como resposta. 

Sakura continuou caminhando pelo corredor e Shikamaru bateu na porta, ouvindo um “entre!” uma oitava abaixo de seu tom original. Abriu a porta com cuidado e suspirou, tentando controlar além das borboletas, as batidas frenéticas de seu coração. Durante todos aqueles meses, ele havia se apegado tanto a Kurenai e a menina... Lembrou-se nitidamente dos muitos dias em que cantou para a bebê, a fez carinho e lhe segredou os seus planos para o futuro. 

Mirai era a sua confidente e nem ao menos possuía noção disso; tampouco sabia que Kurenai também havia se tornado alguém assim para Shikamaru, pois ela era a genitora da menina e ouvia todas as conversas. 

Shikamaru não sabia o que dizer ou se realmente havia algo a ser dito; aproximou-se calmamente do leito de Kurenai, que sorria emocionada e absurdamente linda após ter dado à luz. Os seus olhos avermelhados estavam chorosos e demonstravam quanto trabalho ela teve, quanta força e vontade teve de mostrar o mundo a sua filha gerada com tanto amor por ela e que continha o DNA do homem de sua vida, o seu Asuma; os cabelos levemente revoltos, a face maltratada de felicidade, cansaço e o sentimento de preenchimento. 

O garoto não soube o que dizer; ele nunca a havia visto tão linda, deslumbrante, tão mulher de garra, viúva apaixonada, mãe forte e determinada. Havia se encantado, porém esse sentimento aumentou ao notar um pequeno embrulho nos braços da mulher. Sorriu todo bobo, engolindo a saliva rapidamente, encarando Kurenai que lhe sorria cada vez mais largo. 

— Kurenai... 

— Shikamaru... 

— Você está linda... — Ele corou ao dizer aquilo em voz alta e ela também ao ouvir. 

— Obrigada. Veja, aqui está Mirai... Ela é tão linda... E me lembra Asuma... — Disse reparando mais na filha, hipnotizada pela beleza da pequena, lembrando-se de seu amado, deixando Shikamaru preocupado. — Ela se parece tanto com ele que fico pensando se não é uma reencarnação dele... Mesmo sabendo que não seja possível pelo curto tempo... Meu Asuma... — A voz dela não continha tristeza, mas uma saudade inesgotável, o que fez o garoto respirar um pouco aliviado. 

Shikamaru observou a menina e reparou no quanto os cabelos dela, escuros, lhe lembravam o sensei assim como a pele moreninha e as bochechas rosadas destacando-se em seu rosto. Ela remexeu-se levemente e abriu os olhos, revelando a cor vermelha predominante de sua mãe. Uma coisinha linda, que derreteu o coração de Shikamaru na mesma hora. 

— Você quer segurá-la? Sabe que não precisa ter cerimônias, Shikamaru... Sei que ela vai reconhecer o seu toque... 

—S-Segurar? Eu... Tudo bem... — Respondeu aflito, pois a menina havia acabado de nascer e ele não possuía jeito com crianças ainda mais tão pequenas, mas resolveu tentar, pela família que tanto amava. 

Kurenai então lhe entregou Mirai com cuidado, apoiando o rosto em sua mão esquerda, tentando não desmaiar com tal cena tão linda. 

— Veja, Shikamaru... Essa é a minha Mirai, Mirai Sarutobi, e eu conto com você para que ela sempre se sinta amada, respeitada, valorizada e que seus ensinamentos a tornem uma kunoichi incrível. 

— Eu honrarei esse compromisso, Kurenai, você pode ter certeza. — A sua voz continha uma certeza tão grande que a mulher admirou-se, afirmando com a cabeça sem desviar o olhar um segundo de Shikamaru, secando as lágrimas que ensopavam os seus olhos. 

— Eu sempre tive certeza. Você é o melhor sensei e padrinho que ela poderia ter. — Ao ouvir aquilo, o garoto arregalou os olhos sentindo o ar quase lhe faltar. 

— P-Padrinho? 

— Sim. Eu e Asuma já havíamos conversado sobre isso e não há mais a ser dito. Nós escolhemos você. 

Shikamaru esforçou-se em conter as lágrimas que já se formavam em seus olhos, suspirando forte e fitando-a de forma penetrante. 

— Obrigado. Obrigado mesmo. — E seu olhar recaiu sobre a pequena menina, que voltou a fechar os olhos e a dormir tranquila e quentinha protegida pela manta lilás e por seus braços fortes. — Mirai Sarutobi. Eu mal posso esperar para você crescer... — Deixou um pequeno beijo na testa da bebê e, com todo o respeito, beijou também a testa de Kurenai. — Obrigado por esse lindo presente. Obrigado aos dois. 

— Por nada. — Disse ela tocando-lhe a face com carinho e brincando com seu nariz, logo acariciando o rostinho da filha. 

A maternidade havia melhorado o coração dela, a feito uma mulher mais sensível e complacente, qualidades que não só Shikamaru como várias outras pessoas apreciaram nela, mesmo sabendo que ela não precisava provar nada para ninguém e nem ser como as outras pessoas. 

Ele passou o resto da visita com as meninas Sarutobi e em seguida, despediu-se de Kakashi — que foi vê-las rapidamente — e seguiu para o túmulo de Asuma, agradecendo a ele por tudo e chorando as suas últimas lágrimas. 

— Sensei, hoje choro as minhas últimas lágrimas por você, pois de agora em diante a felicidade voltou a habitar o meu ser. Nunca o esquecerei e cuidarei de suas meninas, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça. 

Olhou para o céu com a esperança de que a sua oração, suas palavras, alcançassem o mestre. 

Mal sabia Shikamaru que do azul infinito, Asuma o mirava e sorria com o mesmo amor que o mais novo lhe demonstrava em seus olhos profundos.


End file.
